Anomly
by DaemonWelsh
Summary: Young Mr. Potter awakes to find himself in a new body, not his own. Why?


It stands to reason that while harry potter was a second year student at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, that he wouldn't know everything there was about magic. This logic would be correct, but in the current situation, nothing seemed right. He, a mere twelve year old child, had just killed two beings in the last few minutes, had his life saved, and rescued a girl. But none of it seemed right, it seemed like he was acting a script out from an old movie, not that he had seen many such movies while living with the Dursleys.

It was to be the first of many incidents.

The second notable incident, not the second of all, merely notable, was in fact during his third year at the very same school. Again, through the process of saving his godfather, he felt like something was wrong, and having a bit more knowledge of the world, compared it to a running program. What really tipped him off was that while he had used the time turner, and existed twice, he had three memories of the events in question, two of which were exactly the same, the third with minor differences. Such differences included not using his wand for his magic, a feat that was thought far too dangerous for any and all which included some of the greatest casters of all time, seeing a werewolf shift, repeatedly from man to wolf and back, like twitchy hardware and fractals, and a rat, which was actually a rat, but everyone thought it was a man, and it turned out to be both, in a manner that made no logical sense and would have fit perfectly well in any Dr. Seuss book.

Then there was the hippogryph which fractaled, dropping a dog to its death only for the dog to disappear and the whole hippogryph man to reset to the tower they had launched from, before the flight proceeded normally. It was fortunate for our young Harry that he kept such thoughts and memories to himself, for the Magical world was not all it seemed, and those in charge would use any method at their disposal to keep someone like Harry from learning the truth.

The next notable incident was when young Harry, while in his fourth year, had his wand explode, yet when he awoke, he had again two sets of memories, but this time one did not feel like his. Strangely enough that memory was of his wand getting hot, and him putting it down, not the explosion. The explosion was his own memory, and after encountering this Mr. Potter was able to go back through his life and locate other such memories, using a method that could be considered Occlumancy, but was different enough that it did not put young Harry's life in any considerable risk. What he discovered was that much of his mind was not his own, and what memories he still retained almost always were hidden beneath a layer of false memories. These memories which were real included any and every act of kindness shown by his family, of which there were many, and had been replaced with memories of beatings, being locked in a cupboard, and a batty old lady who lived down the street. Other memories, such as certain parts of his first three years, carried with them odd numbers, symbols and letters, like cascading water droplets, where his vision shifted.

Now he discovered that it happened once again, and instead of informing the authorities and having them replace his memories again, he continued on, studying these new sights.

It was fortunate for Mr potter that he did this, as one day he discovered the exit to the waking dream he lived, and found himself not in the seventh floor torrider across from Barnibus the Barmy trying to teach Trolls to dance in tutus, but in a pod filled with some kind of pink fluid, without hair, and among many such pods.

And yet, it was unfortunate for Mr. Potter that this occurred at the time it did, for there was nobody there to catch him, or to save him from drowning after trying to tread water with muscles that had never been used.

Yet Mr. Potter still awoke the next day, in time for a tournament of Magic, knowing all he did, and yet in a new body, in his own bed. It was an odd feeling finding yourself in a new skin, much like wearing a too-tight shirt for the first time, or shoes that just wouldn't fit right.

It would once again, be among them many such times he would wake up in similar situations.


End file.
